


call me baby

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [3]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺番外2.5
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 3





	call me baby

（指尖陀螺时间线里的故事，NO SIDE）

_I need a cha cha beat boy, let’s talk all night._

以为自己把号码拨错了，又返回通讯录把号码确认了一遍，今市隆二不擅长智能手机，仅仅作为通讯工具也足够让他头痛了，他不知道为什么手下的年轻人总爱玩手机，最近Tik-Tok很红他也略略知道，甚至还被后辈拉过去用好奇怪的滤镜拍了视频。

登坂广臣的电话一直是忙音。

不知道是在应酬还是在任务中，都让今市隆二感到轻微的焦躁。

只是一天没见罢了，如果说心中的灼热从何而来，只能用刚升级成为恋人的原因来解释。大概。

在打算最后一次回拨前，对方打了过来。想也没想的今市接起了电话。

你在哪里。忍着一点点生气的语气，假装十分冷静的样子。

在第五大道取车，你的凯迪拉克。登坂广臣淡淡的回答道，没想到对方居然把这件事忘得一干二净，反过来质问自己。

打开手机，发现数十条未接电话，虽然早点把车送回去是比较好的选择，还是先回个电话让恋人安心。

如登坂所料，今市早就把车的事情抛诸脑后，长时间在电话那头的沉默好像不知该说什么。

你怎么现在才给我打电话…又过了好长时间的安静，今市隆二才把那句话说出口。

——好寂寞。

除此之外，电话那头还传来轻轻的背景音乐，是熟悉的那部电影的主题曲。

这个笨蛋…登坂广臣很快意识到发生的事情，不是说好等我回来一起看那部电影，你，不是一个人看不了恐怖片吗。

...你一直不接我电话，所以我就先看电影杀时间了。为了证明自己一个人能看鬼片，今市隆二还是决定再次挑战一下十分爱看电影的小林直己推荐的「回路」，这部上次和登坂广臣没看完的电影，当时完全把头埋在登坂广臣怀里的今市隆二，连登坂广臣想要复述给他听故事情节也拒绝了。

刚看了十分钟就觉得心里发毛的今市隆二，起身检查公寓卧室的门是不是都打开了，洗手间厨房的门也没有错过。

可惜做完这些也没有接到登坂广臣的电话，只剩下自己一个人，今市蜷缩在沙发里，又试图回拨了好几次电话。

心里的不安，也只有那个人才可以抚慰自己。

BAKA, 我现在开车，很快就回来。登坂广臣皱着眉，把手机换到左手。明明是黑道老大，却害怕鬼片，这样的今市隆二也是这么的可爱，即使他永远不能告诉对方自己真实的想法。

今市隆二起身望着落地窗外的景色，不知不觉开始霓虹灯亮起的街，连绯色的夕阳都像是在恍惚间就消失了。

但是，马上就能见到他了。

带着一点点忧郁却喜悦的心情，连再见也不记得是否说过的今市隆二挂断了电话，背靠着玻璃，慢慢的坐下来。

享受着这片刻的幸福。

收起电话，忽然登坂广臣停下想要启动车子的想法，脑海里描绘着今市隆二的模样，虽然只分开了一点点时间却好像间隔了好久。

他静静趴在方向盘上，或许连神也会原谅他心中的忏悔，允许这一刻只属于他自己的告解。

...这样的想念，什么时候才会结束，想要飞到那个人的身边，实在不忍心告诉他，原本买好打算一起看电影时一边吃的冰激凌放在邻座，在他发呆的一瞬间都快要融化了。

the end

2020-06-17

BGM：Call Me Before You Sleep / CrazyBoy


End file.
